mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Scare Master/Gallery
Prologue Fluttershy closing the windowshade S5E21.png|It's Nightmare Night, the holiday which Fluttershy really hates the most, because it's so scary! Windowshade closed S5E21.png|Closing the blinds. Birds, Harry, Fuzzy Legs and Angel standing around S5E21.png Fluttershy closing another windowshade S5E21.png|Is the mare in the picture a relative of hers? Fluttershy at the curtains S5E21.png Fluttershy scared in front of the curtains S5E21.png Fluttershy nervously looking to her right S5E21.png Windows clattering S5E21.png Fluttershy nervous with her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to Fuzzy Legs S5E21.png Fluttershy pointing to the windows S5E21.png Fuzzy Legs saluting S5E21.png Fuzzy Legs shooting web S5E21.png Fuzzy Legs closing the windows S5E21.png Fluttershy talking to her birds S5E21.png Fluttershy "if anything scary" S5E21.png Birds nodding S5E21.png Fluttershy "Who am I kidding?!" S5E21.png|"Who am I kidding?!" Fluttershy "WHEN something scary" S5E21.png Fluttershy asking Harry about her hiding place S5E21.png Harry raising the bedsheets S5E21.png Fluttershy looking under the bed S5E21.png Fluttershy "Oh, look" S5E21.png Fluttershy's hiding place with supplies S5E21.png|Wait, is she preparing for the Zombie Pony Apocalypse? Fluttershy still looking under her bed S5E21.png Fluttershy thanking Harry S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling at her animal friends S5E21.png Fluttershy "won't have to step a hoof" S5E21.png|"I won't have to step a hoof..." Fluttershy "until this whole thing is over" S5E21.png|"...until this whole thing is over." Fluttershy smiling in relief S5E21.png Fluttershy reacting to Angel S5E21.png Angel pulling Fluttershy's mane S5E21.png Angel shaking his empty bucket S5E21.png Angel showing his empty bucket to Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "oh, no" S5E21.png Fluttershy "You don't have any carrots?" S5E21.png|"You don't have any carrots?" Fluttershy "any other fresh veggies" S5E21.png Angel getting angry S5E21.png Angel dropping his bucket S5E21.png Fluttershy scared with Angel S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'll have to go out" S5E21.png|"I'll have to go out!" Fluttershy looks out the window scared S5E21.png Ponies in costumes outside Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Searching for carrots Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Fluttershy the scaredy pony S5E21.png Fluttershy wincing at a ghost balloon S5E21.png Fluttershy with one eye open S5E21.png Jack-o'-Lantern on a windowsill S5E21.png|That's actually quite cute, not scary. Fluttershy backing away; Amethyst Star & Twinkleshine giggle S5E21.png Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png|Whew! Nothing scary...Nothing... Fake spiders dropping down S5E21.png Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star giggling at the fake spiders S5E21.png|But Fluttershy, one of your friends is a spider. Fluttershy backs into a wall S5E21.png Fluttershy looks behind her S5E21.png Decorative pony skeleton hanging in window S5E21.png Fluttershy screaming at skeleton S5E21.png|EEK! SKELETON PONY! Fluttershy hears foals chanting S5E21.png|Huh? What's that? Fluttershy smiling at foals S5E21.png|Aw, that's cute. Foals with scary teeth S5E21.png|Okay...maybe not so cute. Fluttershy screaming at foals S5E21.png|VAMPIRE FOALS! RUN! Fluttershy leaving behind chicken-shaped smoke S5E21.png|She's a chicken, I tell ya! A giant chicken!! Foals confused S5E21.png Foals walk away chanting again S5E21.png Big Mac gathering hay S5E21.png Big Mac tossing hay into the cart S5E21.png Fluttershy hiding under the hay cart S5E21.png Fluttershy busted S5E21.png Fluttershy looks up at Granny Smith S5E21.png Granny Smith "What're you doin'" S5E21.png Granny Smith "It's Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "How could I forget?" S5E21.png|"How could I forget?" Fluttershy asking to borrow some hay S5E21.png Fluttershy "a few pieces of hay" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I forgot to stock up on food for Angel" S5E21.png Fluttershy "you do seem to have quite a lot" S5E21.png Granny Smith telling Fluttershy about the haunted maze S5E21.png Granny Smith being spooky S5E21.png Fluttershy scared by the thought of the maze S5E21.png Granny Smith in Fluttershy's face S5E21.png Granny Smith "what lurks inside?" S5E21.png|"What lurks inside?" Fluttershy "I'm sure I don't" S5E21.png Granny "Is that a mummified pony" S5E21.png Granny "leaped out at ya" S5E21.png Fluttershy timid "I don't know" S5E21.png Fluttershy covering herself in hay S5E21.png Granny "And what's that" S5E21.png Granny Smith "crunchin' sound beneath" S5E21.png Granny Smith "bones of ponies" S5E21.png Granny Smith "didn't make it out alive!" S5E21.png Fluttershy stuttering S5E21.png Granny "are those peeled grapes" S5E21.png Granny rolling her eyes eerily S5E21.png Granny "from beyond the grave" S5E21.png Fluttershy "please tell me" S5E21.png|Uh, Granny Smith, you do know who you're talking to, right? Fluttershy "grapes" S5E21.png Fluttershy with squiggly lips S5E21.png Granny Smith "I'll never tell" S5E21.png Granny laughing wickedly S5E21.png Granny surrounded by lightning S5E21.png Fluttershy under Granny's looming shadow S5E21.png Fluttershy screaming at Granny S5E21.png Fluttershy skedaddles S5E21.png Fluttershy running away from Granny and Big Mac S5E21.png|I'm outta here! It's too scary! Granny confused S5E21.png Granny "what got stuck in her craw" S5E21.png|"What got stuck in her craw?" Big Mac just looks at Granny S5E21.png|Seriously, Granny? Inside Twilight's castle Lightning strike at Twilight's castle S5E21.png|Wait, was that dangling sign always there? Fluttershy approaching the castle S5E21.png Fluttershy looking to the left of the castle S5E21.png Fluttershy opening the door of the castle S5E21.png Fluttershy calling out to Twilight S5E21.png Fluttershy "Hello?" S5E21.png|"Hello?" Fluttershy scared that nopony's home S5E21.png Fluttershy scared of the dark castle S5E21.png Fluttershy hears a noise S5E21.png An Igor shadow cast on the wall S5E21.png Fluttershy with sweat dripping S5E21.png Fluttershy even more scared S5E21.png Fluttershy derp scream S5E21.png|AAAAAGGGGGH! HELP! Spike casting the Igor shadow S5E21.png|Oh, Fluttershy! It's only Spike! Spike "you think it's scary now" S5E21.png Spike "wait until it's done" S5E21.png Spike sees his unfinished second head drooping S5E21.png Spike holding his unfinished 2nd head S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'll take your word" S5E21.png|"Oh...I'll take your word." Spike struggling to keep his 2nd head on S5E21.png Spike "Wait a minute!" S5E21.png|"Wait a minute!" Spike "It's Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Spike "and you're here" S5E21.png Spike "not holed up in your cottage" S5E21.png Spike wondering S5E21.png Spike "Does this mean what I think" S5E21.png Fluttershy "That I" S5E21.png Fluttershy "forgot to stock up" S5E21.png Fluttershy "and had to go out" S5E21.png Fluttershy "but got spooked" S5E21.png Fluttershy "came in here hoping" S5E21.png Fluttershy "some lettuce" S5E21.png Fluttershy and Spike smiling S5E21.png Spike "Oh" S5E21.png|"Oh." Spike "I thought maybe" S5E21.png Fluttershy "Goodness, no!" S5E21.png|"Goodness, no!" Fluttershy "I couldn't be out" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I just couldn't" S5E21.png Spike "Technically speaking" S5E21.png Spike "you already are out" S5E21.png Spike making his 2nd head nod S5E21.png Fluttershy considering Spike's logic S5E21.png Fluttershy "Oh..." S5E21.png Fluttershy "I guess that is true" S5E21.png|"I guess that is true." Spike "What if you stayed out" S5E21.png Spike "They'd be super excited" S5E21.png Fluttershy "You think so?" S5E21.png|"You think so?" Spike "it would make them so happy" S5E21.png Spike "They wouldn't believe their eyes" S5E21.png Spike "Come on, Fluttershy" S5E21.png Fluttershy listening to Spike S5E21.png Fluttershy nervously considering S5E21.png Fluttershy hears giggling upstairs S5E21.png Fluttershy and Spike hear laughter upstairs S5E21.png|Huh? What's going on up there? Ghost stories / Fluttershy joins in Pinkie Pie silhouetted S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "Very very quiet" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "and suddenly they realized" S5E21.png|"And suddenly, they realized..." Pinkie Pie "the balloons" S5E21.png|"The balloons..." Pinkie Pie "had never been" S5E21.png|"Had never been..." Pinkie Pie "inflated!" S5E21.png|"Inflated!" Pinkie's friends screaming S5E21.png|Eeeek! So scary... Pinkie's friends laughing S5E21.png|...but so funny! Rarity laughing S5E21.png|Not bad for a beginner. You had us scared for a minute. Now, let's try to make ourselves REALLY scream! Rarity "Did I ever tell you" S5E21.png Rarity "about the night" S5E21.png Rarity "came to life" S5E21.png Rarity "and haunted all the costumes" S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "what happened?" S5E21.png Rarity shifty eyes S5E21.png Rarity "I just told you" S5E21.png Rarity repeating the premise of her story S5E21.png Rarity continues repeating the premise S5E21.png|Rarity, master storyteller. Pinkie Pie jumps up screaming S5E21.png|Aaaaah! That's so scary! All but Pinkie hear Fluttershy S5E21.png|Wait! Did we just hear Fluttershy? The lights turn on S5E21.png Mane 5 startled by Fluttershy's presence S5E21.png|Fluttershy! What are YOU doing here? Twilight "Fluttershy" S5E21.png Twilight approaching Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "everything is fine" S5E21.png Fluttershy "It's more than fine" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I've decided to join you" S5E21.png Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity and AJ confused S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "srsly?" S5E21.png Rainbow Dash pointing to Fluttershy S5E21.png Rainbow Dash pointing outside S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "tonight?" S5E21.png Rarity nudging Rainbow Dash S5E21.png Rainbow Dash smiling nervously S5E21.png Fluttershy "Every Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I shut myself in" S5E21.png Fluttershy "refuse to come out until morning" S5E21.png Fluttershy compares Nightmare Night to Filli Vanilli S5E21.png Fluttershy "If I hadn't given it a try" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I never would have found out" S5E21.png Fluttershy smiling with eyes closed S5E21.png Applejack "and we'd have missed out" S5E21.png Applejack "how great ya sound" S5E21.png Fluttershy blushing S5E21.png AJ and Fluttershy listen to Rarity S5E21.png Rarity "that's positively" S5E21.png Rarity "the most wonderful news" S5E21.png Rarity "I've heard in ages" S5E21.png Fluttershy with Twilight and Spike S5E21.png Pinkie Pie in mid-air S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "dressed up in a costume" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie hopping around Fluttershy S5E21.png Pinkie "and eat candy apples" S5E21.png Applejack "Don't forget the best part" S5E21.png Applejack "Goin' through my family's corn maze!" S5E21.png Pinkie and AJ smiling S5E21.png|She said "corn" twice. Fluttershy reminded of the corn maze S5E21.png Fluttershy "the maze" S5E21.png Pinkie and AJ still smiling; Fluttershy still a little uncomfortable S5E21.png Applejack "Only if you're up for it" S5E21.png Applejack comforting Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy confident "I am" S5E21.png Fluttershy "take on Nightmare Night" S5E21.png Fluttershy startled by her friends' excitement S5E21.png Mane five and Spike excited about Fluttershy joining S5E21.png|Yay! Fluttershy's gonna join us for Nightmare Night! Fluttershy cowering; the others confused S5E21.png Fluttershy laughs nervously S5E21.png Fluttershy "just practicing" S5E21.png Rest of the Mane Six look at each other S5E21.png What to wear? Tree covered in toilet paper S5E21.png Crusaders TP a tree near Carousel Boutique S5E21.png|Loving this mischievous side of the Crusaders. Also, Apple Bloom is a platypus. They don't do much. Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png|I've heard of corporate synergy, but this is ridiculous! Rarity looking through a clothing rack S5E21.png Rarity suggests a mummy costume S5E21.png Rarity suggests a headless pony costume S5E21.png|Something familiar about that costume. Rarity suggests a vampire fruit bat costume S5E21.png Rarity "definitely no" S5E21.png Rarity magically pushes the rack away S5E21.png Rarity "the beauty of Nightmare Night is" S5E21.png Rarity boops Fluttershy's nose S5E21.png Rarity accidentally slaps Fluttershy with her tail S5E21.png|Ouch! Rarity looks for another costume while Fluttershy rubs her cheek S5E21.png Period costume levitated off the rack S5E21.png Rarity levitates period costume in front of Fluttershy S5E21.png Rarity "all the rage this year" S5E21.png Fluttershy uncertain of the period costume S5E21.png Fluttershy "what if we encounter something terrifying" S5E21.png Fluttershy "all those layers could slow me down" S5E21.png Fluttershy worries about tripping on her costume S5E21.png Rarity "I never considered that" S5E21.png Rarity accidentally tail-slaps Fluttershy again S5E21.png|Ouch again! Fluttershy rubbing her cheek again S5E21.png Rarity "this is a real stunner!" S5E21.png Rarity introduces her masquerade dress S5E21.png Rarity levitates masquerade dress in front of Fluttershy S5E21.png Mask floating in front of Fluttershy's face S5E21.png Fluttershy pushes the mask away S5E21.png Fluttershy rejects the masquerade idea S5E21.png Fluttershy "so difficult to see out of" S5E21.png Rarity levitates mask in front of her face S5E21.png Fluttershy worries about her peripheral vision S5E21.png Rarity "your vision would be somewhat obscured" S5E21.png Rarity "we do want you to be comfortable" S5E21.png Fluttershy "what if I just wear the dress?" S5E21.png Fluttershy slings the black dress across her back S5E21.png Rarity nervously accepts Fluttershy's idea S5E21.png Fluttershy going into changing room S5E21.png Rarity "so plain, it's frightening" S5E21.png Rarity scrunchy face S5E21.png Rarity hears someone enter the Boutique S5E21.png Rarity sees her friends enter S5E21.png Pinkie and Twilight in Nightmare Night costumes S5E21.png Rainbow and Applejack in Nightmare Night costumes S5E21.png Lion Applejack excited S5E21.png Applejack "we're gonna have the best time!" S5E21.png|Talk about ironic. Applejack is not one known for "lion". Main five in Nightmare Night costume S5E21.png Main five see Fluttershy step out S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "where's your costume?" S5E21.png|Where's your costume, Fluttershy? Fluttershy wearing masquerade dress S5E21.png|RD, that's the Elvira look; simple, yet spooky! Ponies bewildered by Fluttershy's costume choice S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "I get it!" S5E21.png|"I get it!" Pinkie "a robber escaping into the night!" S5E21.png|"You're a robber escaping into the night!" Fluttershy shaking her head S5E21.png Pinkie "a ninja escaping into the night!" S5E21.png|"You're a ninja escaping into the night!" Fluttershy shaking her head again S5E21.png Pinkie "black licorice escaping into the night!" S5E21.png|"You're a black licorice escaping into the night!" Fluttershy pushing Pinkie Pie away S5E21.png Fluttershy "going to a masquerade ball" S5E21.png Fluttershy "without the mask" S5E21.png Main five looking at Fluttershy confused S5E21.png Pinkie Pie trips over Rarity's costume tail S5E21.png Twilight nudges Rainbow to play along S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle "isn't it great?" S5E21.png Main five giving halfhearted approval S5E21.png Fluttershy feeling proud of herself S5E21.png Give Nightmare Night a chance Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon S5E21.png Rarity removing her blindfold S5E21.png Pinkie puts a blindfold on Rainbow S5E21.png Pinkie "save the really scary games for next year" S5E21.png Fluttershy blushes with embarrassment S5E21.png Twilight puts a comforting hoof on Fluttershy S5E21.png Pinkie Pie spins Rainbow Dash around S5E21.png Main ponies "round and round and round you go" S5E21.png Main ponies "where you stop nopony knows!" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie about to stop Rainbow Dash S5E21.png Pinkie Pie stops Rainbow's spinning S5E21.png Rainbow flipping through the air S5E21.png Rainbow spins toward the poster S5E21.png Rainbow sticks a paper horn to the poster S5E21.png Rainbow removes her blindfold S5E21.png Rainbow "good luck beating that" S5E21.png Rainbow puts her helmet back on S5E21.png Fluttershy getting nervous S5E21.png Fluttershy "somepony were to leap out in front of me" S5E21.png Fluttershy "never have the chance to defend myself" S5E21.png Fluttershy's friends confused by her rationale S5E21.png Rarity pushing Pinkie Pie away S5E21.png Rarity "you don't have to do anything you don't want to" S5E21.png Twilight "we're just glad you're here" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie skates past her friends S5E21.png Pinkie holding a bucket of apples S5E21.png Pinkie dumps apples into water trough S5E21.png Fluttershy gulping S5E21.png Twilight asks Fluttershy what's wrong S5E21.png Fluttershy making more excuses S5E21.png Fluttershy looks at her water reflection S5E21.png Fluttershy "how would I even hear" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie stunned with confusion S5E21.png Pinkie Pie "time for candy!" S5E21.png Fluttershy "it is?" S5E21.png Pinkie produces candy bags for her friends S5E21.png Rainbow, AJ, and Rarity's candy bags S5E21.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy's candy bags S5E21.png Twilight and friends taking candy bags S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at her candy bag S5E21.png Pinkie gives Fluttershy her candy bag S5E21.png Fluttershy makes even more excuses S5E21.png Fluttershy looks inside her candy bag S5E21.png Fluttershy "I can't scream for help" S5E21.png Pinkie takes Fluttershy's candy bag away S5E21.png Main ponies look at Fluttershy speechless S5E21.png Fluttershy feeling guilty S5E21.png Fluttershy "taking all the fun out of it" S5E21.png Pinkie "you're not taking out ALL of the fun" S5E21.png Rainbow about to say "ninety percent" S5E21.png Rainbow hit with a piece of candy S5E21.png Twilight glaring at Rainbow Dash S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "some of it" S5E21.png Fluttershy "so many things that terrify me" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I couldn't possibly predict" S5E21.png Fluttershy feeling very guilty S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle deep in thought S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle "unless..." S5E21.png Twilight "you were the one doing the scaring!" S5E21.png Rainbow Dash incredulous S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "her scaring US?" S5E21.png Rainbow Dash laughing loudly S5E21.png Rainbow Dash "you're being serious" S5E21.png Twilight "the thing you hate is being scared" S5E21.png Twilight "if you're the one doing the scaring" S5E21.png Fluttershy has an epiphany S5E21.png Fluttershy "I can help you all have fun" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I can still be a part of Nightmare Night!" S5E21.png Twilight "so you like that idea?" S5E21.png Fluttershy and Twilight in costume S5E21.png Fluttershy "I have the perfect idea" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie squealing with delight S5E21.png Main ponies excited for Fluttershy S5E21.png Fluttershy "meet me at my cottage in an hour" S5E21.png Fluttershy "I'm excited to see everypony soon!" S5E21.png Main five excited about Fluttershy's idea S5E21.png Fluttershy tries to be scary Main five approaching Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Main five peeking into Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Fluttershy's spooky tea party S5E21.png|''"Welcome to Fluttershy's tea party!"'' Rainbow "did she just say 'tea party'?" S5E21.png|"Did she just say "tea party"?" Twilight "it's a scary tea party" S5E21.png|"It sounds like it's a scary tea party?" Twilight playing along; Rainbow annoyed S5E21.png Rainbow Dash sighing heavily S5E21.png Rainbow, Twilight, and Pinkie enter the cottage S5E21.png Applejack and Rarity enter the cottage S5E21.png|''"Have a seat."'' RD, Twilight, and Pinkie sit at the table S5E21.png Applejack and Rarity sit at the table S5E21.png Applejack and Rarity hear Fluttershy S5E21.png|''"Go on. Pass the sugar."'' Sugar bowl levitates off the table S5E21.png Applejack shakes the empty sugar bowl S5E21.png|''"Oh, no! There is none!"'' Applejack getting annoyed S5E21.png|''"You're a terrible host!"'' Rarity listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|''"Rarity, put your coat on!"'' Rarity "why would I do that?" S5E21.png|"Why would I do that?" Rarity looking at her costume S5E21.png|''"You need to cover up because no one has complimented your dressssssss!"'' Pinkie Pie listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|''"Pinkie Pie, look to your left and ask your best friend to pass the cucumber sandwiches!"'' Pinkie Pie looking to her left S5E21.png|"Huh? I can't." Pinkie Pie "there's nopony there" S5E21.png|"There's nopony there." Empty seat at the tea party table S5E21.png|''"That's right. Because she didn't care to show uuuuuup."'' Pinkie Pie incredulous "what?" S5E21.png|"What?" Main five feeling not scared at all S5E21.png|''"A friend who didn't come through. That must scare you to the coooore."'' Main five looking behind them S5E21.png|''"Quick, everypony, look behind you!"'' Wood cutouts of anime characters S5E21.png|"Beware the anime crossovers" Main five still not scared S5E21.png|''"They're unplanned guests. Your woooorst nightmare. You don't have enough food for them!"'' Windup toy flies past Rainbow's face S5E21.png Twilight and Rainbow look at windup toy S5E21.png|''"Oh, no!"'' Windup kitty toy S5E21.png|''"There's a tiny kitten that needs a home!"'' Applejack and Rarity feeling awkward S5E21.png Main five listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|''"But you are over-scheduled right now. You don't have time to help!"'' Main five see Fluttershy hiding behind a couch S5E21.png|"I said, "You don't have time to help!"" Fluttershy "this should appear to scare you" S5E21.png|"This should appear to scare you!" Fluttershy bites her lower lip in anticipation S5E21.png|Fluttershy is scary cute here. Fluttershy looks at her friends from behind couch S5E21.png|Where's Discord when you need him? Main five looking at Fluttershy S5E21.png|"Why don't you look terrified? You showed up to a party and everypony was extremely disappointed in you." Fluttershy "can you imagine anything more upsetting?" S5E21.png|"Can you imagine anything more upsetting?" Fluttershy looking nervous S5E21.png Rarity "an entirely different nature" S5E21.png|"It was a really good try, darling, but the scares at Nightmare Night are of an entirely different nature." Twilight Sparkle "it was really creative" S5E21.png|"It was really creative, though. I never would have thought of..." Twilight "never would have thought of all this" S5E21.png|"...all this." Wood cutout falls onto the floor S5E21.png Fluttershy "just not cut out for this" S5E21.png|"Oh, I'm just not cut out for this." Fluttershy "just go on without me" S5E21.png|"Just go on without me." Rarity "we couldn't possibly" S5E21.png|"Oh, no. We couldn't possibly." Fluttershy "you look forward to all year" S5E21.png|"You have to. This is the night you look forward to all year." Pinkie Pie "we could stay here" S5E21.png|"We could...stay here?" Rainbow Dash glaring at Pinkie S5E21.png Fluttershy "I really want you all to have fun" S5E21.png|"It's okay. I really want you all to have fun." Fluttershy "how I spend every Nightmare Night" S5E21.png|"This is how I spend every Nightmare Night." Fluttershy opening her cottage door S5E21.png|"Please go. I'll be fine." Main ponies leaving Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Applejack and Pinkie leave the cottage S5E21.png|"Eh, it's funny. I actually thought she had an idea for something really scary for a second there." Applejack "she definitely tried her hardest" S5E21.png|"She definitely tried her hardest." Fluttershy closes her door in shame S5E21.png Fluttershy "I did try my hardest" S5E21.png|"I did try my hardest." Fluttershy hears Angel's thumping S5E21.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E21.png|"Or...maybe not." Angel thumping his foot in disappointment S5E21.png Fluttershy "I suppose I could have gone with" S5E21.png|"I suppose I could have gone with something a bit scarier." Angel nodding his head S5E21.png Fluttershy "you're right!" S5E21.png|"You're right! I've been taking baby steps!" Fluttershy "time for grown up ones!" S5E21.png|"I think it's time for grown up ones!" Fluttershy "I don't suppose" S5E21.png|"I don't suppose you have any ideas how I could do that?" Fluttershy asks Angel for advice S5E21.png Angel getting a sinister idea S5E21.png|It seems that Angel has the idea for that. The Apple Family Haunted Maze Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast approaching the corn maze S5E21.png|"Everypony's linin' up for the corn maze, y'all! Let's go!" Spike "can't believe we're finally doin' this!" S5E21.png|"Oh, yeah! I can't believe we're finally doin' this!" Main cast see a pony in a cloak S5E21.png Granny Smith wearing a horse head S5E21.png|'AH!!!! HORSE MASK!!!!' Main cast spooked by Granny Smith S5E21.png Main cast laughing at Granny Smith S5E21.png Main cast entering the corn maze S5E21.png Twilight and friends enter the corn maze S5E21.png|"It's a good thing Fluttershy isn't here because she would never be able to handle this!" Pinkie Pie enters the corn maze S5E21.png Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest, and Berryshine approach the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast wandering the corn maze S5E21.png Main cast pass someone in the shadows S5E21.png Big Mac spies on ponies from the shadows S5E21.png Big Mac appears behind the main cast S5E21.png Big McIntosh dressed as a mummy S5E21.png|''"Boooo..."'' Mummy Big McIntosh "eeyup" S5E21.png|"Eeyup." (Bravo, Big Mac. Bravo.) Big McIntosh hears the ponies laughing S5E21.png Big Mac disappointed that he isn't scary S5E21.png Main cast laughing at Big McIntosh S5E21.png Rarity and Twilight hear a strange sound S5E21.png Rarity "what... is... that... sound?" S5E21.png|"What. Is. That. Sound?" Pinkie Pie hears a crackling S5E21.png Pinkie Pie looking down S5E21.png|"It looks like..." Pinkie Pie rolling over "bones" S5E21.png|'"...bones!"' Main cast frightened silhouettes S5E21.png Rainbow "a bunch of dried sticks painted white" S5E21.png|"Looks like a bunch of dried sticks painted white to me." Applejack "try to keep up the illusion" S5E21.png|"Hey, try to keep up the illusion, would ya?" Rarity and Spike turning a corner S5E21.png Rarity and Spike wander into pitch blackness S5E21.png Rarity illuminates with her horn S5E21.png Main cast in cave of hanging "eyeballs" S5E21.png Cave of hanging "eyeballs" S5E21.png Rarity and Spike run out of the cave S5E21.png Rainbow Dash flies out of the cave S5E21.png Pinkie Pie running in disgust S5E21.png Angel speeds past behind ponies S5E21.png Applejack hears something S5E21.png|"Agh! What was that?" Corn maze empty corridor S5E21.png Spike "don't you know?" S5E21.png|"Don't you know?" Applejack nervous "of course I do" S5E21.png|"Uh, o-of course I do. It was, uh..." (Element of honesty, everyone.) Main cast looking at glowing ghosts S5E21.png Glowing ghosts appear before main cast S5E21.png Main cast stricken with fear S5E21.png Main cast runs away in a flash S5E21.png|We know that Flutters' dust is shaped like a chicken because of her cowardice. But why did the rest of the Mane Six leave behind locks and keys? (The "locks" at least look familiar.) Main cast running through the corn maze S5E21.png Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png|The Princess Derpy cometh! Behold, behold! Main cast running away from ghosts S5E21.png Main cast running in terror S5E21.png Rarity and Spike running in terror S5E21.png Glowing ghosts chasing the ponies S5E21.png Main cast dash through the maze S5E21.png Rarity dashing through the maze S5E21.png Rarity's hooves snag on her costume tail S5E21.png Rarity trips and fall over S5E21.png Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png Rarity helpless on the ground S5E21.png|"Fluttershy had a point with the layers on the dress." Spike helps Rarity up S5E21.png|Awww, Spike saved his mare. Applejack runs toward a spooky tree S5E21.png Applejack falls down a hole S5E21.png Twilight watches Applejack fall S5E21.png Twilight stops running in front of a hole S5E21.png Pinkie Pie bumps Twilight into the hole S5E21.png Pinkie drags Rainbow down into the hole S5E21.png Rarity falling into the hole S5E21.png Spike falling into the hole S5E21.png Main cast lands into a tunnel S5E21.png|"What is this?" Main cast looking around the tunnel S5E21.png|"Is it a tunnel? Where does it lead?!" Main cast sees the hole closing S5E21.png Tunnel hole sealing up S5E21.png House of Horrors Twilight's horn illuminates the dark S5E21.png Twilight and Spike in the dark tunnel S5E21.png Twilight "which way are we supposed to go?" S5E21.png|"Which way are we supposed to go now?!" Applejack doesn't know what's going on S5E21.png|"Uh, I don't know! I don't know what's goin' on!" Rainbow trying to open the tunnel S5E21.png Rainbow "didn't you help plan this?" S5E21.png|"What do you mean? Didn't you help plan this?" Applejack backing away scared S5E21.png Applejack hears a creaking sound S5E21.png Granny Smith in a rocking chair S5E21.png Applejack sees Granny in the distance S5E21.png|"Whew. There's Granny Smith." Applejack "not that I was ever scared" S5E21.png|"Not that I was ever scared, 'cause I wasn't." Applejack "I'm a pretty good actress" S5E21.png|"I'm a pretty good actress when I wanna be." Applejack approaches Granny Smith S5E21.png|"Granny?" Granny Smith skeleton's head falls off S5E21.png|It's Mother Bates! Granny skeleton's head on the ground S5E21.png|''DUN DUN DUN!'' Applejack running away in fright S5E21.png Main cast frightened beyond belief S5E21.png Main cast running into a tunnel alcove S5E21.png Pinkie Pie skating through the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast flinch as Pinkie crashes off-screen S5E21.png Spike "didn't you know about any of this?!" S5E21.png|"Applejack, didn't you know about any of this?!" Applejack "I didn't know about any of this" S5E21.png|"Alright, I got to admit I didn't know about any of this..." AJ "trying to make it interesting for me too" S5E21.png|"...but maybe they're just tryin' to make it interestin' for me, too!" Applejack thinks she solved the mystery S5E21.png|I'm sure Granny Smith or Big Mac is behind this." Main cast hears Granny's voice above S5E21.png Granny Smith scaring the Crusaders S5E21.png|"Are those peeled grapes or eyeballs starin' at ya from beyond the grave?" Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|HA! Those eyeballs are fake! Crusaders run away happily scared S5E21.png|Ha ha ha! Great joke, Granny Smith! Applejack with wide eyes S5E21.png Applejack with shrunken pupils S5E21.png Applejack "that's what we were supposed to do!" S5E21.png|"That's what we were supposed to do!" Applejack getting incredibly scared S5E21.png|"I don't know why we're down here! This is really scarin' me now!" Pinkie Pie's teeth chatter uncontrollably S5E21.png|Did Pinkie forget about what Granny Pie taught her? You know, to laugh at the ghostly? Applejack and Pinkie hear something coming S5E21.png Main cast huddling close together S5E21.png Main cast looking at the end of the tunnel S5E21.png Main cast scared by what's approaching S5E21.png Large monster approaches from the shadows S5E21.png Swamp monster emerges from the shadows S5E21.png Main cast scared by the monster S5E21.png|"How did that get down here?!" Swamp monster roars at the ponies S5E21.png Main cast about to run away again S5E21.png|'"RUUUUUUUUUN!"' Pinkie Pie stuck in place by her skates S5E21.png Spike grabs Pinkie Pie by the tail S5E21.png Applejack and Rainbow run from the monster S5E21.png Spike and Pinkie run from the monster S5E21.png Spike and Pinkie run into a spider web S5E21.png Pinkie's eyes covered by Rarity's tail S5E21.png|"I can't see!" Main cast stuck in a spider web S5E21.png Rainbow and Applejack stuck in spider web S5E21.png|"I can barely move!" RD, Spike, and Twilight stuck in spider web S5E21.png|"It's like glue!" Twilight trying to free herself from spider web S5E21.png Swamp monster in the shadows S5E21.png Swamp monster charges at main cast S5E21.png Twilight still trying to break free S5E21.png Swamp monster getting closer to main cast S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle's horn lighting up S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle about to teleport S5E21.png Flash of teleportation magic S5E21.png Twilight and friends teleport out of spider web S5E21.png Swamp monster gets stuck in spider web S5E21.png Swamp monster roaring through the web S5E21.png Flutterbat returns - or does she? Light at the end of the tunnel S5E21.png|There's the exit! Main cast emerges from the tunnel S5E21.png|Were free... Main cast on a cliff near the corn maze S5E21.png|...but wait! Main cast looks over the cliff's edge S5E21.png|It's a dead end! Main cast hears a sinister laugh S5E21.png|I hear horrific laughing! Flutterbat hanging from a tree branch S5E21.png|Oh no! It's Flutterbat! Flutterbat swoops down from the sky S5E21.png|Watch out, here I come! Flutterbat swoops down on main cast S5E21.png|Incoming! Main cast ducking away from Flutterbat S5E21.png|DUCK!!! Main cast looking at Flutterbat S5E21.png|That was close! Flutterbat hovering in the air S5E21.png Flutterbat baring her fangs S5E21.png|My, what sharp teeth you have! Flutterbat rips Spike's costume head S5E21.png|Flutterbat strikes! Spike's costume missing a head S5E21.png|Good thing she got the fake head. Flutterbat tosses the fake Spike head away S5E21.png Flutterbat hovering in the moonlight S5E21.png|Gotcha! Main cast cowering in fear S5E21.png|Now they're really scared! Flutterbat notices the ponies' fear S5E21.png Twilight and friends in overwhelming fear S5E21.png|We surrender! Flutterbat feeling remorseful S5E21.png|Oh my. Flutterbat hovers down to the ground S5E21.png|I must have gone too far. Fluttershy in a Flutterbat costume S5E21.png|Can you ever forgive me? Fluttershy "can you ever forgive me?" S5E21.png|Please? Fluttershy the Scare Master Applejack and Rainbow in disbelief S5E21.png|"It was you the whole time?!" Twilight "I can't believe it!" S5E21.png|"I can't believe it!" Rarity in delighted surprise S5E21.png|"That...was..." Pinkie Pie "the best thing ever!" S5E21.png|'"THE BEST THING EVER!"' Rarity and Pinkie Pie grinning S5E21.png Rainbow "it was way more terrifying than" S5E21.png|"It was way more terrifying..." Rainbow zipping around Fluttershy S5E21.png|"...than the most terrifying thing..." Rainbow impressed with Fluttershy S5E21.png|"...I could have thought of!" Applejack "the scariest part of the corn maze!" S5E21.png|"You out-nightmared the scariest part of the corn maze!" Twilight Sparkle "how did you do all this?!" S5E21.png|"How did you do all this?!" Fluttershy "I wasn't ready to give up" S5E21.png|"After you left, I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on Nightmare Night." Fluttershy "I asked Granny Smith if I could" S5E21.png|"So I asked Granny Smith if I could try to make the maze even scarier for my friends." Rainbow "you came up with all of this?" S5E21.png|"You came up with all of this?" Fluttershy "I had some help" S5E21.png|"I had some help." Glowing ghosts appear again S5E21.png Glowing ghosts revealed to be birds S5E21.png Fluttershy "Angel was the scary figure" S5E21.png|"Angel was the scary figure that kept scurrying after you in the maze." Angel appears in a vampire cape S5E21.png Angel Bunny taking a bow S5E21.png Fluttershy "Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall" S5E21.png|"Fuzzy Legs made the sticky wall that made it difficult for you to see and move." Fuzzy Legs saluting again S5E21.png Applejack returns Fuzzy Legs' salute S5E21.png Swamp monster appears behind Fluttershy S5E21.png|"And, of course, Harry was the especially scary monster." Swamp monster pulling off mask S5E21.png Monster revealed to be Harry the bear S5E21.png Twilight Sparkle "that was inspired!" S5E21.png|"Wow! That was inspired!" Pinkie "you have to do this every year!" S5E21.png|"You have to do this every year!" Twilight and friends agree with Pinkie S5E21.png Fluttershy "we could celebrate Nightmare Night" S5E21.png|"We could celebrate Nightmare Night together every year." Fluttershy taking off her bat ears S5E21.png|"But..." Fluttershy "I really don't want to" S5E21.png|"...the truth is I really don't want to." Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png|"You don't?!" Rarity "but you've done it" S5E21.png|"But you've done it." Rarity "we can all have a fabulous time together" S5E21.png|"You found a way that we can all have a fabulous time together." Fluttershy taking off her bat wings S5E21.png Fluttershy "I've also realized something" S5E21.png|"Yes, but I've also realized something." Fluttershy "you all may love Nightmare Night" S5E21.png|"You all may love Nightmare Night..." Fluttershy "I may be good at being a part of it" S5E21.png|"...and I may be good at being a part of it..." Main cast listening to Fluttershy S5E21.png|"...but it's no fun for me to see my friends feel like they're in danger, even if I know they're not." Fluttershy accepts that Nightmare Night isn't for her S5E21.png|"I really don't like it. It's just not my cup of tea." Pinkie Pie shines a flashlight in Fluttershy's face S5E21.png|"Spooooooooooky tea?" Fluttershy "just regular tea" S5E21.png|"No. Just regular tea." (I take mine decaf, thank you very much.) Fluttershy "this just isn't gonna be one of them" S5E21.png|"We do lots of fun things together, but I'm afraid this just isn't gonna be one of them." Fluttershy "I'm not afraid" S5E21.png|"Actually, I'm not afraid." Fluttershy "I'm perfectly fine with it" S5E21.png|"I'm perfectly fine with it." Fluttershy's friends gather around her S5E21.png|"Then we are, too." Harry scoops ponies up in a bear hug S5E21.png|Big bear hug! Bats fluttering in the moonlight S5E21.png Fluttershy's cottage final exterior S5E21.png Harry the bear looking under Fluttershy's bed S5E21.png|"I don't know why I doubted myself for a second." Fluttershy "this is what I call a perfect" S5E21.png|"Now this is what I call a perfect Nightmare Night." Fluttershy in her Nightmare Night hiding place S5E21.png Miscellaneous Applejack lion costume MLP facebook.png